


Fly Straight Back Into My Heart

by skystarlight



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flight Attendants, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skystarlight/pseuds/skystarlight
Summary: "Kim Ryeowook, 28. Korean. Born in Incheon and now living in Seoul.Graduated from Inha University with a major in English Language and Literature.Attempts at making the Pilot Academy: 3. Successful results: none.Moved to New York City a little after his last failure. There he got in to Julliard's Music Academy and graduated with outstanding scores.Moreover, he joined Delta and worked as a cabin crew assistant. Needless to say he did pretty good there as well."This was just the resume of a brilliant CV. What happened next, we will see it...





	1. Introductions: Kim Ryeowook

"Kim Ryeowook, 28. Korean. Born in Incheon and now living in Seoul.  
Graduated from Inha University with a major in English Language and Literature.  
Attempts at making the Pilot Academy: 3. Successful results: none.  
Moved to New York City a little after his last failure. There he got in to Juilliard's Music Academy and graduated with outstanding scores.  
Moreover, he joined Delta and worked as a cabin crew assistant. Needless to say he did pretty good there as well." 

 

Ryeowook confidently walked down the corridors of his new workplace: Incheon International Airport, lately labelled as one of the most prized hubs in the world.  
Ah! Was it so good to be back home, wasn't it?  
Clacking his newly polished black shoes, which he had just acquired with the multiple sets of new uniforms, he made his way to the attendants' lounge, a solid grip around the handle of his small cabin trolley.  
A small grin was plastered on his face as he new that his name was just on everyone's mouth, like the latest gossip everyone felt entitled to speak of at any time of the day, and night of course, depending on the working shifts.  
His new co-workers had probably had also the chance to go through his outstanding CV as well, because all he could hear them talk about was just why in the hell he had decided to throw away his brilliant career in NYC (not to mention a fucking degree from the Juilliard's) only to get back to South Korea. It didn't make any absolute sense! 

However to Ryeowook it did. Oh, if it did. He had such valid reasons to move all the way back to his hometown, and those reasons were mainly a name... and a surname. But we will talk about it later on.

He walked into the relax area with the only aim of getting himself a double shot caffè macchiato (his favorite) and a few snacks to munch on before he was off to his first flights, a round way to Jeju island in order to have him warmed up for longer hauls, but the continuous chattering coming from a particular corner of the room was inexplicably making him distressed, all of a sudden.  
Loudly sighing, he tried not to pay any attention to the murmur that had just increased with his appearance into the room, however the burning stares that accompanied such whispering voices were too heavy to bear on his back.

"Since you're so much curious about him, you go first, then!" a shy male voice hissed, trying to get his companion up from the leather couch by pulling his arm.

"Kim Heechul never goes first on a reconnaissance task, my dear. I let others do that for me, you might have learnt it after many years of working together" the man sitting on the couch nonchalantly explained, as he crossed his legs for a more comfortable position.  
His eyes kept on staring at the newcomer, analyzing everything from his build, a rather gracious, petite body with many feminine traits, to the manically neat uniform this one was wearing.

Fed up with the comments going on the background, he decided it was time to take a look at his surrounding himself and his first target was, of course, said man named Kim Heechul and his minion.  
If he were right - and for certain aspects, he was - he could already tell Kim Heechul was the diva character among them all. His crossed-leg sitting position, with his back sunk and fitted into the voluminous backrest, couldn't tell anything else than that, not to mention that he wasn't wearing any tie (unlike the other male colleagues), but in its stead he was showing off a sky blue foulard around his neck, which was usually a garment that was given to the female uniform. That denoted a bit of his rebel-like personality, which matched perfectly with the fact that he was carrying his pitch black, wavy hair completely loose a few inches above his shoulders. 

"Hasn't this maniac ever heard about looking clean and neat while working?" was probably Ryeowook's immediate thought. He scoffed as he rolled his eyes and, inadvertently met Heechul's. 

He stood still at first, then he decided to bask a little more in that eye-lock contact kind of thing and leaned to sit on the border of the buffet table, calmly bringing his hot mug to the lips, where he sipped the content.

"Well, well, well. For the first time ever, my dear Sungmin, I might admit my approach could be wrong" Heechul shrugged towards his friend, not ever leaving his eyes from those dark, almond-shaped ones of Ryeowook.

In the blink of an eye, the mischievous grin that was practically glued on Heechul's face, left place to a wide and - probably - friendly smile. Swiftly, the man sprung forward and stood up, moving a few steps towards Ryeowook's direction with Sungmin trailing slightly behind. 

"That was very brilliant! No one has ever tried to defy Kim Heechul, you know?" he told Ryeowook, whom he met with his hand straight forwards in order to meet and squeeze the petite man's. 

"Oh, I did?" Ryeowook feigned innocence and asked, as he greeted the two colleagues.

"I'm the eldest crew member here, so it's only natural that people fear me. This is Lee Sungmin, he's just behind me in the hierarchy" Heechul motioned towards the other man, a blondie with a quite broad shoulder build, but whom in truth was as shy, kind and caring as a white, little bunny could be.

"Nice to meet you, Ryeowook!" Sungmin offered a smile, after understanding that there was nothing to be scared about the newcomer (or after Heechul's move to befriend him, to be more correct).

"I won't even ask you guys why you already do know my name, but it seems pretty obvious you might know so much more about me, just like the others" Ryeowook told them, rolling his eyes as he mentioned the other hundreds of working positions from Korean Air crew.

"Oh, that's just because our boss likes to have these briefings with all of us once a month, and he told the crew about a few very good additions to the team" Sungmin excitedly explained.

"That's just you being good" Heechul quickly corrected "I guess the other girls will be quitting anytime soon, but what Sungmin told you is partially true" 

Ryeowook put his mug away on the table and crossed both arms over his chest, now truly interested in what Heechul had to say.  
"At this meeting there were a couple of high positions missing, including two of our most praised and looked after bachelors..." 

"Oh, if that is so, I'm not interested anymore, sorry" Ryeowook shrugged it off and went ahead to take a cup of sliced fruits to eat on the spot.

"I thought quite so. Our new flight attendant is too beautiful to be single, right?" Heechul smirked, his brow lifting as he went back to stare Ryeowook from head to toe, making Ryeowook actually giggle at the compliment "Okay then, I'm not one who hands out suggestions without getting something back from it, but since I already took a liking in to you, I'm telling you this as a friend: unless you were single and looking for new experiences, try to stay out of their sight!"

The petite one cracked and laughed out loud: "You are still talking about the people who missed the meeting, right? You're making them sound like depraved perverts!" 

Sungmin shook his head, a grave frown on his facial features: "Listen to Heechul and keep yourself away from them, especially Captain Cho! He's truly no good..." he sighed in the end, a sad face was now pictured on him, making him look like he actually had some kind of personal experience behind the given warning.

"Captain?!" Ryeowook laughed it off and held his stomach dearly, it all didn't make sense to him, because if there was some kind of sexual predator inside the company, then why wasn't he outed and thrown away like the garbage he was? 

"Is 'Captain' a nickname for his many sexual conquests he's had, then?" he asked, as soon as he was able to stop himself from laughing further more.

Heechul and Sungmin shook their heads almost at the same time, but they couldn't actually say anything else to give more details about this figure, because a crystal voice suddenly erupted into the room and no one dared to speak anymore.

A couple heels clacked against the smooth floor, as a tall figure wearing a night blue uniform encrusted with golden, honorary badges walked towards the three and pointed his chocolate brown eyes on to Ryeowook: "I wish it were so, dear newbie, however, as you can see, it's just my title here and you gotta respect it, is it clear?!" his stern voice proclaimed, two fingers pointing at the flashy badge that the man had appointed on the left side of his chest and which read "Flying Captain Cho Kyuhyun".

And everyone, staying still in that room, swore they had never seen Captain Cho's face become that pale and with such a frightening speed.  
Shocked, Ryeowook's mouth hung open after a loud gasp, his hands now empty as the fruit cup fell and spilled its content over the Captain's brand new shoes.


	2. The Beginning of the Wait

Unnecessary moans replayed in the back of his head as his transfixed eyes gave out the impression of being absorbed into a thick web of thoughts.

Those whispers in the middle of the night, the soft chuckles amidst wet kisses, the light rustling of the bedsheets and once again the bed creaked for mercy while two figures were tangled in a tight embrace, their hot skins brushing and clashing against each other, making the temperature even higher. 

Ryeowook crossed his legs around the other man's hips and leaned into his arms, diving just to catch once again his swollen lips. He earned a delighted chuckle pressed against his lips, as their breaths mingled together and their tongues fought for dominance. He was delicately rested against the pillows as if he were the most precious jewel in the entire world, or so his partner always told him whenever they were together. 

Eyes tightly closed and uneven breath, the petite man bit back a quite loud moan, his own teeth grazing the bottom lip as he felt the other man's movements and thrusts become faster and more erratic.

"K-Kyu... Kyuhyun!" he groaned, while said man kept on pushing his length against the sweet spot he had learnt to find ever since their most inexperienced days.

Kyuhyun lovingly smiled. He bent over Ryeowook and started to peck his neck, leaving reddish marks which would become some kind of badge of honor on his partner's milky skin.

 

"Can you pass me the bowl?" there it came a request.

Automatically, and without even sparing the salad bowl any significant glance, Ryeowook handed it to the person who was asking for it.

 

The sound of their bodies slapping against each other was the only background he could hear. It was mixed with their repetitive moans and groans, with words of love and eternal promises. Soon everything came to an end. Ryeowook felt something wet and sticky spilling over his stomach while the same sensation filled his insides. His fingers tangled themselves in Kyuhyun's rebel locks and pulled the man down for yet another kiss.

"You make me feel so good" Kyuhyun breathed, his face flushed and sweaty just like Ryeowook's "I love you so much. So freaking much!"

 

"Ryeowook?"

 

"Do you understand me, Ryeowook?"

 

"RYEOWOOK!" a loud call and the subsequent fall of a glass recipient on the floor snapped him out of his deep thoughts. That was the last call back to reality.

"Oh geez! Sorry!" Ryeowook quickly stood up from the chair and bent towards the mess the salad had just done by basically being splattered all over the kitchen floor.

"You were so engrossed in your thoughts that you didn't even see me standing up to get some more wine. When I asked you to hand me the bowl, I was already far from my place, you just carelessly let it fall on the floor."

"I'm terribly sorry, Siwon" Ryeowook's frown was apologetic towards the other person, a quite tall man with sleek, black hair and the features of a front cover magazine's international runway model. After a sigh, Siwon softened into a warm smile and simply finished to clean after the mess. 

"It's okay!" he said, throwing everything into the trash bin. When he was done cleaning, he took the wine bottle he was talking about and their glasses, then he moved towards the living room and sat the objects onto the coffee table. He sat on the couch and patted the spot next to him for Ryeowook to follow him.

The petite man walked towards Siwon and slumped next to him, placing his head over the latter's chest and sighing.

"I can see something is troubling you lately" Siwon murmured, his hand was fondly caressing Ryeowook's smooth hair and occasionally his fingers threaded with the loose locks "Care you tell me what? Is it the job?" he asked, planting a small kiss on the top of Ryeowook's head.

Ryeowook shook his head, trying his best to push away other useless thoughts about his workplace and the people he had accidentally found there.

"Or... is it my upcoming departure?" Siwon tried again, this time even more carefully while trying the guesses.

"I don't want you to go and leave me" Ryeowook shyly blurted out, his face basically hidded under the crook of Siwon's neck, his body glued to the taller man's, now that he had just straddled his lap and encircled his neck. They were so close, Ryeowook was scared that the other man could actually feel his heart on the verge of bursting out of his ribcage, since it was pumping only fear and doubts then.

Siwon hugged him tight and moved so his lips could meet the warmth of Ryeowook's smooth cheekbones: "You know I dread the distance as much as you do, baby. But this is an important project for me, I can't miss it or my transfer to the Pacific Ocean laboratories would be meaningless"

"But Australia is so freaking far from here!" Ryeowook complained with a cute pout adorning his thin lips.

"Ryeowook, I can't understand!" Siwon blinked a few times, actually shocked to hear so much complain from his otherwise supportive boyfriend "This is what you signed up for when you started dating me. You knew I could be called out on the field anytime and this is a precious opportunity for me as a marine biologist! I don't remember complaining as much when you told me you were woking as a flight attendant! Heck Ryeowook, you're home just once a week!"

The petite man felt he was rightly being lectured for his continuous whining, but he didn't want to let Siwon know that he was actually admitting to being wrong in his judgment.

"What does it mean? At least we see each other and spend some time together! You're leaving for Australia in two days and if everything goes well, I might have you back next year!" Ryeowook pushed him away and jumped back onto his feet, marching back and forth while supporting his point of view.

"Yes, and pray tell me what we do that single day a week we are together? We fuck like rabbits. Full stop!" Siwon argued back.

"You're talking as if you weren't enjoy a single second of it!" Ryeowook barked, flushed in the face after hearing the ungracious comparison.

Siwon stood up and tried to follow Ryeowook, clasping his hand and pulling him back into his hug: "Don't take me wrong" he sighed "I do love every single moment of our intimacy, but I think we should also do other activities to strengthen our relationship. God only knows, I'd marry you tomorrow, Wookie..." Siwon cupped Ryeowook's cheek and directed this one's guilty expression towards his own. He leaned in and took the loving lips of his boyfriend into a soft kiss so they could make up.

"I'm sorry" Ryeowook breathed into the kiss, his arms once again around Siwon's lean neck "It's just that... I am scared we might fall apart because of the distance, that you might get to know a pretty Australian guy, you know blond and tanned, and surrender to his charm. You might even forget about me here, waiting for you and all..."

"Kim Ryeowook and his cute blabbering" Siwon rolled his eyes before silencing the rambling mouth with another kiss, this time it was a deeper one, where their tongues brushed and swirled against each other "Why should I run after a random guy, when I've got the most perfect of them all faithfully waiting for me at home? I swear, next year will arrive faster than you even imagine, baby. Trust me!" he promised with his uneven breath. 

Ryeowook placed his head on Siwon's shoulder and let the other man lovingly kiss his head. He nodded. Everything he had just said was true. Except for the part of being faithful. But Ryeowook as well couldn't take that into account, not until he got the first assignments on international flights and met a certain Captain Cho, again.


	3. Flight Log: Japan, "Thirst"

The night had just begun, yet Ryeowook sat perfectly unmoving on the hight stool, divided between the only two things that still caught his attention despite the ongoing party just behind his shoulders.

One was his cellphone, and its dimly lit screen which seemed frozen over the latest seen text message, the other was the perfectly untouched cassis grape cocktail that sat at the bar table.

Actually, for touching it, Ryeowook's thin fingers had brushed against the sleek, cold glass, yes; however no drop of the alcoholic drink had truly reached his lips, nor travelled down his throat. Ryeowook looked satisfied enough while playing with the content and lazily make it swirl around the transparent walls of the tall glass. His eyes were transfixed onto the orangeish color of the grenatine on top, but no amount of self-encouragement could actually push him to down the drink, unlike the many other guests around him were doing. 

Perhaps, his biggest distraction was said text message, which he kept on reading, almost as if he needed to study the meaning between its lines: 

"Good morning love! Today's a great day, I am meeting with the head chief of the project. He's quite young for being a university professor, but his outstanding achievements actually were worth taking the risk of assigning him an entire study department! People say he's also quite gorgeous and the girls here are fawning over him, but no need to worry. I'm all yours. Just yours! Take care while travelling around the world and show people you can be a very talented, very kind, very smart, very good-looking flight attendant♥ Don't tell me I'm biased, it's just the truth! I will call you as soon as I can. Yours, S xxx" - 06:40 of the previous day.

Yes. That day had been Ryeowook's first international flight indeed: from Seoul Incheon to Osaka Kansai, a classic route. Despite not being included in longer flight-shifts yet, he had to content himself with the smallest steps, at the beginning.

Despite a greater experience, for his current company he was still a newbie and was assigned - or better said, stuck - with Sungmin as his supervisor.  
As time went by, and as Ryeowook showed determination and quite a lot character to pull through the most difficult and intricated situations, he'd have moved onto the intercontinental routes executed by the company's newest and most luxurious aircrafts.

In the end, he knew that Manager Park was betting everything on him because he had shown great capacities during the training period while switching companies, prior to his official transfer to the Incheon hub, however he had also failed numerous times the path that he had so much loved ever since he was a toddler: piloting. And that was, undoubtedly, the worst part of his CV, a truth that still burnt like a freshly cut wound.

Actually, the more Ryeowook thought about the many failures at the Academy, the more he found himself being not at all convinced of the huge trust Manager Park was putting on him. 

Who exactly knew that, after failing at something he apparently liked like piloting, Ryeowook wouldn't be cut for a job that was merely suggested to him when he was back in New York? He had just graduated in music composition and couldn't emerge with making a living out of it, like the prodigy he had been labelled as in school.

The more he got his mind stuck with those unexpected thoughts, the more Ryeowook walked down the path of realizing that, perhaps, his neverending attempts at making into the flight academy were just due to the fact that he had always wished to follow Kyuhyun's steps.

Grudginly, he grabbed the glass and tipped it towards his lips, downing his drink too much fast.

Fuck Kyuhyun. Fuck the entire world! 

How could he imagine his old friend and, sadly, ex-lover would be working for that same company!

"I will never work under my father's orders, like a puppet" Kyuhyun used to say, whenever they talkeb about the future.

Ryeowook couldn't stop thinking about the other man's shocked expression when the latter had seen him standing in the relax area with their other colleagues. He couldn't even stop depicting the image of Heechul stifling a laugh, upon seeing Kyuhyun's pale face quickly regaining a few shades of red, as this one got angry for meeting Ryeowook (or did he blush?). This was to be an unsolved mystery. 

On top of that, the heartwarming message that he received from Siwon was messing up with him.  
Ryeowook hoped that Siwon was simply joking around the fact that his boss was a younger and a handsomer guy, or he was most likely dead meat by the time he could simply step foot on Korean territory. 

However, his disquiet heart just wished to hear from him. Just once. 

Their last phone call had been almost three weeks before, when Siwon called to recount how he was getting adjusted to the newly adopted Australian lifestyle.

Ater that, there was merely silence... and a couple of text messages. Nothin more.

No. Ryeowook had to stay strong and away from poisonous thoughts of betrayals whatsoever. Siwon trusted him and he trusted Siwon. Simple like that. 

 

Not wanting to disappoint him anyhow, he tightened the hold around the squared, flat surface of the electronic device and pressed it against his chest. Determined about making their relationship work and last, Ryeowook opened up in a little smile as he was trying to ponder exactly which method he could retort to in order to snatch a bit of more interest from Siwon. And he had just found out one.

Unnoticed, he walked and bypassed his colleagues that were celebrating the happy news of Captain Shim - Kyuhyun's best friend - engagement.

From what he had understood by staying at the company during those first three weeks, Captain Shim, or better Shim Changmin, was just living behind the tricky shadow that Kyuhyun's gigantic ego and stubborn personality was casting. Of course, if the two of them were friends it was mailny because both shared things in common, but Changmin wasn't as jerk a man as Kyuhyun was. At least he didn't toy with people, as far as Ryeowook's colleague had told him, but he was also a good friend to Kyuhyun, although he was highly uninterested into the whoring life his bestie was conducting. 

Indeed, he had found this pretty girl while on a short break from work in China and almost immediately decided to court her. 

Shortly after, she moved to Korea in order to follow him and were now happily engaged and about to organize their wedding.

That was the reason why every single crew member gathered in Osaka that night was partying hard at the bar lounge of their hotel. Everyone but Kyuhyun. And that was too strange.

Cocking an eyebrow, as per how strange that party without the future best man was, Ryeowook cracked a smile as his eyes met those of Heechul, sitting on a couch with Sungmin, and lightly shook his head when he got the meaning of the invitation mouthed by the older friend.

No, he didn't want to stay. He just wanted to take a bath and sprawl himself on the freshly made bed, wishing for a restoring sleep to overtake him.

He looked down at the cellphone and quickly typed something in.

"I'm happy that you're doing great things in order to save our planet. My boyfriend is truly good husband material, after all! :3 But, please, refrain to get too close to this professor of yours, I'm jealous..." - 01:32 am.

Ryeowook's steps were resonating in the empty hall.

One after the other, as he walked towards the elevator.

A smile and a little nod of the head greeted him from the reception, as a young girl was on duty that night. He reciprocated the smile and wished her a good night.   
When the doors of the elevator tightly closed behind his back, he looked once again at the screen and hurriedly twrote something else: "I miss you, I want to hear your voice. Can you call me back?" - 01:40 am.

Loudly sighing as he swiped the key against the lock, Ryeowook began to lazily undress. He undid the buttons of his white, dress shirt and let it hung open over his chest, too intent at unbuckling the camel brown, leather belt that held his gentleman like khaki slacks up. He loosened the button there as well, and unzipped the garment, making it slowly slip down and onto the floor. 

"I miss your hugs, your touch. I miss our dinners together, and those time we peacefully sat at the couch and watched TV. Our wait is simply a bunch of months, isn't it?" - 01:46 am.

Stepping out of them, he distractedly walked past the mirror, where he caught glance of his petite, but toned body. The shirt was still on, although open on the front, and his black boxer briefs still hugged his thighs, otherwise, he was completely naked.

Ryeowook took a couple of minutes and stared at his reflection, he was actually looking pretty good, like many other people always told him, and the thought made him smile. If they only knew that there were times, back when he was a child, when people couldn't stop themselves but fat-shaming him for being a bit chubbier than his peers.

As he tightly hugged himself a dark snigger crept on his lips: luckily, those insults and deploring behaviors were already in the past, locked away from the current reality.

"I wish you were here in bed next to me. I wish you could caress my hips, and your hands could travel further down, past the limit of my boxers. I'm almost naked and about to touch my own body, wishing my hands were yours..." - 01:52 am.

Slowly, his hands travelled lower and down onto his stomach, his own lean fingers were tracing the soft lines of his sketched abdomen as his head slowly fell to the side and his eyes closed in a lustful expression, accompanied by a sigh that wanted to be the prelude of something else, something more private. Ryeowook stopped his right hand just above his left hip, where three, round, red marks were grouped and almost hidden by the elastic band of his underwear. 

"I crave for your kisses, Siwon. I crave to feel the whole weight of your body mercilessly pushing onto mine. What should I do to make this silly dream come true?" - 01:57 am.

He lifted it and unveiled the small birthmarks that he loved so much. It was a personal issue. Those marks made him feel unique in the world, as if no other Ryeowook actually could be existing in the world except for himself. His smile grew larger as he thought of the many kisses that Siwon liked to place there, probably because he felt absolutely the same about Ryeowook and his uniqueness, and whorshipped every inch of his skin.

With eyes shut close, Ryeowook tried to imagine the lines of Siwon's body creeping on his own, hugging and kissing his curves with devotion and consideration.

The petite man's head was caught up in a sudden black out, as his mind tricked him into more complex and obscure memories from a past that he had deemed sealed away long ago. It hurt indeed, but the smile that grew larger on his lips still dwelled on what good of it was left.

 

A wet kiss was stamped on his burning skin. Those plump, swollen lips feigned to eat him right where the birthmarks were. A chuckle vibrated against his skin as a simple word "mine" was lowly growled during that candle light night, and caused a delighted giggle to emerge from his lips.

"Kyuhyun, stop it!" Ryeowook looked down at the naked, squatted figure, whose arms crept back on his hips in order to anchor the hold. "Never!" was the reply he got. 

 

Shocked, Ryeowook's eyes popped wide open as he just realized that his mind had flown again over the image of a younger Kyuhyun filling his life, many years before. He looked at the chain of texts he had sent his boyfriend, before tossing the cellphone away, scared and feeling tainted with betrayal.

"Impossible..." he whispered to himself, his trembling hand quickly clutching his mouth as he didn't want to speak about the images that still replayed in his mind, like a bad nightmare "...I was thinking about Siwon! I was thinking about him!" he chanted, more as a way of forcing himself, instead of actually believing his own words. 

Violently shaking his head as if he could successfully remove those unpleasant thoughts from his stupid head, Ryeowook hastily walked to the shower and immerged himself into a thorough cleaning process which lasted very short though. The cold water wasn't sufficient to accurately scrub those thoughts away, as if them all had just vividly happened on his skin. The blindly roaming hands, the hot breaths tickling his skin, the devouring kisses...

"Stop it!" he groaned out in frustration, as he gathered his cellphone, a couple of slippers and wore the complimentary grey kimono the staff provided for every staying client. 

Muttering curses under his breath, Ryeowook rushed once again out of his room and towards the elevator, determined to make it to the traditional hot springs in order to relax his tired body and mind. Loneliness had always been a way to feel resored and relaxed, somehow. 

He reached the local inn and paid the entry fee.

The innkeeper, a sweet and caring granny, pointed towards a pool of ice cold water where he could have refreshened himself. And so Ryeowook did, washing both feet and hands before slipping on the soft, white socks and padding his way down the wooden tiled corridor towards the hot springs reserved to the male clientele. 

Each step brought him closer to the garden, where the humidity caused by the hot water created a pleasant mist in the air, which Ryeowook could immediately feel taint his cool skin even through the fabric of the cotton kimono.

The granny, who had showed him the way, handed him a few towels and left him in the anteroom to undress. 

Ryeowook furtively took a glance at the hangers and noticed there was no one occupying the pool at that hour, except for himself. The thought of being alone somehow relaxed him as he envisioned his tired self battling with his own mind, an action that might have taken quite a lot time, being his thoughts rather aggressive for the soul during those days.

Without even bothering to put a towel around his waist before stepping out in the heart of the night, he took a few steps towards the exit and there he froze to a halt. It took him just a sideways glance to notice the pale back of another man peeking out of the scorching hot water: "I-I'm sorry, I didn't notice there was someone already in" Ryeowook fumbled to say in his broken Japanese.

"Oh, no way! Please, come in and enjoy the-" the other man turned around and started speaking in his flawless Japanese, but when he saw who had just joined him, he couldn't eat back his surprised gasp when he switched to a just as much flawless Korean "Ryeowook?!" 

"Kyuhyun..." Ryeowook muttered under his breath, too shocked to actually remind himself that he was standing gloriously naked under the light of the shining moon. The cellphone he held tight into his hand fell onto the damp grass after the shock.

Kyuhyun examined him from head to toe before cracking a pleased smirk: "You lost weight, I see" he commented, shamelessly taking a look at the petite but toned body that stood in front of his eyes.

"Shut the fuck up" Ryeowook unceremoniously cursed with a roll of the eyes. He quickly assured the towel around his waist and fought quite a while debating about whether or not soaking his tired body into the water. 

"Still fun as ever!" Kyuhyun grinned "What are you doing? Won't you join me?" he asked, noticing the other man acting unsure about what to do.

"I was about to" blushing for being challenged, and although his mind desperately tried to send signals to his feet and tell them to move in the opposite direction, Ryeowook's legs could do nothing else but moving forwards.

Ryeowook sighed, throwing the towel onto the wooden bench and erasing the useless attempt at covering his already thoroughly scanned body from the other man. Hell, Kyuhyun had already had his chances to get to know each curve of it, and it was just so that he had known that body better than anyone else now, so it seemed a little too childish for him to put such a prudish show, as a matter of fact.

The otherwise still water broke its tranquillity when Ryeowook stepped inside, careful enough to avoid the other bathing guest as if this one were the plague.

"So, why are you here? I didn't see you at Changmin's party" Ryeowook asked, clearing his throat and forcing himself not to look towards Kyuhyun's direction.

"This is were I always stay when we board in Osaka, far and far away from the other staff members. The place is quiet and very traditional, plus it's got this hot spring that comes in handy! Captain privileges, you know" Kyuhyun simply shrugged.

"Wouldn't it be better to say that these are the privileges of being the CEO's son and future heir to the company?" Ryeowook corrected him, his brows scrunching in what was clear disgust.

"That is something you can say, becuase very few people know about my status" Kyuhyun stated, uninterested. He was leaning with his back against the sleek volcaninc rocks that made the perimeter of the round pool, his arms wide open to both sides. 

Ryeowook felt a bit attacked by all that spontaneity. It wasn't like they were friends anymore.

The petite man began to swim his way to the farthest side, when he said again: "You didn't answer my question about Changmin" doing jut like Kyuhyun, Ryeowook himself leaned against a group of rocks and slipped a little bit more into the hot water, so that it covered his naked shoulders completely.

"What do you want me to say? Changmin is my best friend. Shouldn't I had known about the engagement, do you think I could be here and relax myself while the others are partying with alcohol and probably some whores?" Kyuhyun told him.

"There were no whores" Ryeowook pointed out, cocking his eyebrow to the raw term.

"Of course, there aren't." Kyuhyun commented as a matter of fact, adding another smirk "Usually, I am the one sneaking one or two in. God knows how these randez-vous might get even more pathetic without a little bit of spice!" he smiled, earning a bad stare from Ryeowook.

"Is this truly what you've become?" Ryeowook asked, remembering the multiple warnings that both Heechul and Sungmin had given him, when they were describing Kyuhyun and his rank as one of the highest officials of the crew "You haven't made yourself such a good name"

Kyuhyun smiled, never leaving his chocolate brown eyes from Ryeowook's face: "I am on my own and I can do whatever I want to have fun. Plenty of people out there use sexual pleasure in order to feel better with their lives. There is almost nothing that a good fuck can't cure: Monday blues, stress at work, sadness, euphoria, and so on. I just go and look for a nice partner every other night, I have sex with the people I meet and they are low cost manteinance. I mean as in terms of the emotional rollercoaster that a relationship brings with it." he explained as if his talk was an obvious one. 

Silence fell down as Ryeowook couldn't believe his ears. 

After all those years spent together, how could the taller man belittle theire past relationship that way? Low cost manteinance? Was their past labelled that way too? 

A fit of disgust possessed the petite man in the guts. Ryeowook felt like vomiting after hearing such self confidence boosted so loud. Sungmin and Heechul were right after all, and he knew he had better stay away from Kyuhyun if that was the monster that he had become. Nothing good ever came out by hanging out with the devil, or that was what he would learn soon enough.

Kyuhyun broke the silence first then, noticing the surprising quietness which Ryeowook had slipped into: "Are you feeling okay? You fell silent all of a sudden"

"I'm fine, thanks for the concern" Ryeowook nodded, not wanting to adding more to that odd conversation.

"I'm sorry if my honesty was too brutal for you" Kyuhyun apologized, his deep, rich voice softer than before. He swam his way to where the petite man was, for a moment oblivious to Kyuhyun approaching him. 

Kyuhyun lowered his body just the right bit so that his shoulders were in line with Ryeowook's and then breathed: "Will you let me ask the questions now, Ryeong? Why are you here?" scared, Ryeowook gasped for the too close proximity of the other man. Their shoulders were practically brushing at that point.

"Don't call me that name" Ryeowook groaned, frustrated for having to hear such a pet name. One that had immediately opened a dangerous Pandora's box deep within his soul.

"Why not?" Kyuhyun asked, eyes fixed on the sharp lines of the other man's cheekbones wet and shining under the moonlight "Someone might be jealous?" the younger man smirked, one of his hand crawled out of the water so that his long fingers could trace soft trailes on Ryeowook's cheek.

"Exactly. Now fuck off and let me relax" Ryeowook muttered between gritted teeth.

Kyuhyun stopped poking the other man. Suddenly his body had become as rigid as chunk of wood. He truly didn't expect the answer to his question to be affirmative. 

A muffled trill came from the damp grassy ground, where Ryeowook had let his cellphone fall. Ever since unexpectedly meeting Kyuhyun there, he had completely forgotten about the device and the texts he had tried to send to Siwon in order to win a bit of his attention back. 

Suddenly awaken, Ryeowook quickly moved around and climbed his torso out of the pool, so that he could reach for his cellphone without actually giving up to the warmth of the hot water around his whole body. Once back in, he couldn't prevent his face to light up in hope, as he wished for a quick reply from Siwon.

Instead, all he could get was a worried text from Sungmin, asking where he was. 

He typed in a quick answer and placed his cellphone once again on the ground.

"Was it your charming prince?" Kyuhyun asked as he couldn't help but spill his curiosity out.

"Why should you be meddling with my things? Would you care if it were him or not?" Ryeowook asked, totally exasperated and drained out of energy to discuss about it more.

"I am just curious about who replaced me, that's all" Kyuhyun laughed, honestly amused at how Ryeowook was getting all worked up. 

"Surely you wouldn't want me to introduce you both to each other. I wouldn't be proud to say that you were the fucking jerk that claimed my virginity back in school"

"Oh come on! You used to say the opposite back then!" Kyuhyun laughed again, now holding his stomach because Ryeowook surely knew how to be funny sometimes "Let me see his picture at least, since you don't want me to meet him"

"It's not that I don't want, it's just that neither I can meet him nowadays" Ryeowook sighed, his head getting lighter and dizzy, probably becuase of the high temperature all around. He turned his back to Kyuhyun and gripped the border of the pool, trying to seek for a bit of fresher air.

Kyuhyun noticed it and casually slipped his arm around Ryeowook's back, so to help him stay upside. His eyes never left the slight pinkish dust that colored Ryeowook's cheeks or how this one's smile grew larger whenever he spoke about his current boyfriend. Kyuhyun didn't even fail to notice how Ryeowook's pitch black eyes softened and aquired a sweeter glint when he was talking about him.

He didn't realize it, but somehow his heart skipped a beat. 

"I... I was happy, I swear" Ryeowook began to say as his fingers browsed through the photo gallery of his cellphone, so that Kyuhyun's curiosity could be appeased. 

There were insanely lots of pictures of Ryeowook accompanied by a dark haired, tall and muscly man: pictures of them sitting at a café while there was a snowy storm raging outside, they looked happy munching on their favorite snacks. Other pictures were of them strolling hand in hand on the sandy beach, sporting a sexy, golden tan that Kyuhyun had never seen or even imagined on Ryeowook's milky skin. In another photo the two were goofily smiling as they were swimming with a couple of dolphins at an aquarium. 

"I was happy with Siwon until we had to move back to Korea" Ryeowook revealed, his eyes now glazed with what Kyuhyun could distinguish as tears "We had everything we could ever wish for in the US. We had a nice apartment, two stable jobs, lots of friends and his parents were constantly babying us whenever we showed up for the weekly lunch or dinners"

Kyuhyun stayed silent. A knot was uncomfortably tying his throat as both ears listened to the fondness which Ryeowook used to describe his former life with his boyfriend, and his eyes were shockingly fixed on one particular photo of the two: Ryeowook was contentedly snuggled against this other man's naked chest while lying in bed, the white sheets covering very little of their flesh as the fabric pooled on both men's stomachs. Ryeowook looked terribly pretty with disheveled hair, but the fact that his neck and chest were completely covered in marks, that distinguishingly looked like hickeys, was making Kyuhyun feeling unexplicably evnious.

"I loved absolutely every aspect of our lives then. But he had applied for this big project and he got chosen to stay one year in Australia to study and save the coral reef and other sea creatures, I didn't have it in me to refuse to follow him!" Ryeowook explained, his voice was now low and barely a lament "That's why I am here. I failed at being transferred to Australia with him and since I heard there were vacant positions in Korea, I chose to move there. It's the closest option for travelling back and forth, instead of staying in New York" 

"What's wrong with it then, I don't understand your reaction" Kyuhyun honestly said "It's not like you aren't allowed to go and visit him! You're a flight attendant for god's sake, you can go just wherever you want!"

"Were it that easy, do you think I would be complaining that much?" Ryeowook asked, feigning disappointment "He's away on a study camp with other researchers, he's literally not allowed to get in touch with other people until they finish studying whatever they have to study!" 

Kyuhyun sighed and shook his head, still not understanding the fuss over a little bit of wait: "I guess this is not what's troubling you, right?" he asked, more as a matter of fact. 

Ryeowook caught sight of Kyuhyun's seemingly worried expression and couldn't believe his own self as he began to spill out everything about what was his true worry: "I fear that I might fall out of love with him..." he shyly admitted, trying to hide his ashamed face in between both hands, but Kyuhyun was faster and caught one of his wrists, so he pried at least one hand away from his face.

"Wait. What?!" he asked in disbelief "You two look pretty fine to me, at least in the pictures, and you followed him on the opposite side of the planet just for the sake of allowing him to follow his dream. Why would you be scared of falling out of love with him?" Kyuhyun went on, trying to figure out a concrete reason for such a statement.

"Nothing" Ryeowook dryly said, he tried to pull away from Kyuhyun, but the taller man seemed stronger "Let go!" he demanded.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong with you!" Kyuhyun insisted.

"It's truly nothing! I shouldn't be here talking about my love troubles, not with you at least, and not after what we went through together..." Ryeowook added, not able to keep his mouth shut after being provoked by the other man.

"Why?!"

Why? What could he possibly tell him? That every single insecurity he was feeling about his relationship with Siwon was due to the fact that he - Kyuhyun - was back into his life, although just for work? 

Could Ryeowook ever admit to him that he had spent the last night before his boyfriend's departure snuggled up to the man, even though there was another one occupying his dreams? Whenever he saw him at the airport, wearing the blue uniform, Ryeowook wished he could be dragging the taller man in a secluded closet and strip him of every single garment until they were both naked and busy at touching, caressing, kissing and devouring each other. 

"It's none of your business" Ryeowook said, his lips trembling at the brusque statement.

How could Ryeowook admit that yes, Siwon was an angel - he was too much for him perhaps - but the fact that he was away and couldn't check up on him, was making Ryeowook weaker and sort of aching for any kind of interaction with Kyuhyun, and not only one that he could replay in his mind while dreaming. However he might think of Kyuhyun and the deluded ghost of what was once their relationship, Ryeowook had Siwon now and he was forcing himself to keep cool about that seeming obsession he had going on with Kyuhyun.

"Is it because of...me?" Kyuhyun stressed the last word. Bingo.

"Damn it! Look at me in the eye when I speak to you, Ryeowook!" Kyuhyun ordered, voice escalating to a high-pitched command as he pulled the petite man right in front of him. The water rageously stirred and spilled all around them.

Crashing against the other man's wet chest, Ryeowook whined a soft curse. His eyes were already filled with fat teardrops as he looked right into Kyuhyun's orbs and whispered: "I hate you..."

It happened in a flash then. 

Ryeowook's thin arms clutched themselves around Kyuhyun's lean neck as this one was pulled down in a searing kiss.

Kyuhyun's mouth found Ryeowook's and began to furiously kiss him back, voraciously eating every inch of those lips and asking for more as he moved to leave open mouthed kisses everywhere on the petite man's face: on his cheeks, on his forehead, on his chin and under his neck.

Blindly walking backwards, Ryeowook's back met with the sturdy, warm rocks of the pool. He leaned back and laid with his head on the damp grass, pulling down Kyuhyun who was following him and now kissing his throat as he nibbled Ryeowook's Adam's apple. 

Those kisses became much more violent as Kyuhyun began to take bites on Ryeowook's flesh, as if he had wished to mark his skin and tear it apart. 

The first shy moans grew brasher and louder when Kyuhyun's hands randomly roamed over Ryeowook's body, sliding on his chest and travelling lower on the hips. He pulled that body closer to his and their sleek, wet skins clashed. Freeing a suppressed groan, the taller man slipped between Ryeowook's legs, he rashly took both thighs and pulled the petite one lower on to his body. 

Trembling in inconsiderate need, Ryeowook's legs latched around the other man's waist as he himself loudly moaned for the warm touch. The ambience didn't help as he was feeling dizzier than before thanks to the mix of hotness from the pool water and that coming from Kyuhyun's proximity. 

A pair of lips where once again nibbling his shoulders, leaving marks and scratches, before flying once again back onto the moaning mess that was quickly becoming Ryeowook's own mouth. 

Suddenly, darkness possessed his mind, just for a very brief second, just so it could be replaced by a shining white light coming to life behind his closed eyelids. Throwing back his head, Ryeowook blissfully cried out in pleasure as Kyuhyun had slowly pushed his throbbing member into the petite one. 

Blindly, Ryeowook felt Kyuhyun's tensing shoulders under his digits. He pressed the milky white skin, scratched the flesh, leaving reddish crescents as in a necklace, and moaned in Kyuhyun's ear while biting the lobe, desperately following the rhythm that the former's savage thrusts were dictating.

He wanted to scream to go harder, faster, brutally faster, but words didn't want to come out of his strangled throat. It looked as if Ryeowook was choking on his own groans of pleasure. His heart was throbbing in acute pain as it pumped blood and adrenaline against the constricted ribcage.

It was right then that he realized he was foolishly holding back stupid, warm, fat teardrops.

A wet streak silently flew under Kyuhyun's throat as Ryeowook tried to hide his shameful face there, forcing himself not to give in to more howls of pleasure, actually allowing his mind to fight against his body and denying himself a quick orgasm that was the result of such an escalating condition. He gripped Kyuhyun's neck too strongly and bit back whatever whine was about to escape his mouth, not able to stop the man from fucking him and - worse - his mind in such a repetitive way.

Kyuhyun's moves became shallower, despite the pool water helping him to slide into Ryeowook in a sleeker, easier way.

Fogged with too much lust, he understood that his own body was on the brink of reaching its climax.

The taller man craned his head and found Ryeowook's soft shoulder under his lips, right where his teeth could bite the flesh and leave other marks. Blissed in contentment, those lips pressed a goofy smile, while one of his hand slipped in between their bodies and reached for Ryeowook's cock. 

He was about to stroke it, starting by teasing the leaking tip, when Ryeowook disquietly moved and his hand hit Kyuhyun's, forcing it away from his body. 

Too focused at riding his final orgasm and deplete himself into the man's tight insides, Kyuhyun didn't pay attention to the gesture, neither to the pained expression that had quietly subsided onto Ryeowook's face while he was coming into him.

Sure enough, and because of the both physical and emotional fatigue, Ryeowook's legs quickly left Kyuhyun's body and lifelessly dangled along his hips. Even the grip around the taller man's neck had become weaker, and for that Kyuhyun started to show his concern, especially when Ryeowook's breaths were getting shorter and quicker.

"Hey! Ryeong, what's up? How do you feel? Was I too-" Kyuhyun asked, his eyes veiled with worry and his voice trembling.

"Nothing... I just feel dizzy, my head's about to explode" Ryeowook simply replied, cutting the man off and finding the strength in order to articulate a bunch of words that was actually hurting his chest "Please, take me to my room" he softly asked, his forehead hitting Kyuhyun's shoulder as his damp hair fell into his crying, red eyes.

At loss of words, Kyuhyun simply nodded, pushing the other man out of the pool and helping him to sit next to a prominent, spikey rock.

Ryeowook's wet, naked body considerably shivered when the light breeze blew onto his skin, and he slowly collapsed onto the rock that Kyuhyun had suggested him to hug as a support while he climbed out of water.

The taller man hastily fetched their towels and began to tend to Ryeowook, quickly drying him off so that he could wear the kimono and leave the place right after.    

"Can you walk?" Kyuhyun asked in the dark of the night, when the two had left the inn and were about to begin their walk to Ryeowook's hotel.

The petite one nodded, but still looked for Kyuhyun's arm as a support. The first steps were so hard and heavy to make and his knees buckled right after as a result of the exhaustion. 

Promptly catching the other man, Kyuhyun didn't think of it too much and simply squatted beside Ryeowook, pulling his weight up onto his back and deciding that a piggyback ride could be more convenient in order to escorting him back to his room.

The distance was short but it surely was far from being boring.

Ryeowook's heart still uncontrollably ran to a wilder beat, and his clouded mind could still throw curses to himself for giving into the rather hot happenings in the pool, plus it couldn't help but silently pray that Kyuhyun couldn't actually feel that same annoying heartbeat through his back, or how could he explain everything?

The petite man pressed his chest against Kyuhyun's back, his arms were closed again around the latter's neck as he pretended to sleep. He didn't know that his faking could actually turn true, as he didn't even feel the moment right when Kyuhyun slipped into his room, placed him onto the soft bedsheets and pressed a soft goodnight kiss onto his forehead.

And perhaps it was the kiss, perhaps not, but Ryeowook unconsciously, dumbly smiled in his sleep, ignoring that his cellphone had rang in the middle of the night.

 

"Baby, is everything okay? I miss you too! You can't even imagine how much I wish to be your pillow for the night and cradle you in my arms until you fall asleep... Sweet dreams" _S

 

  

      


End file.
